


Before This is Over

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Chroma Conclave Arc, Comfort, F/M, episode 54, little bit of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: “I don’t know if it’s the food you made, or the fact that we’re going to die tomorrow, but I want to kiss you.”And then he kissed her.





	Before This is Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late to the Critical Role party but that will not stop me

He takes her hands with urgency and as the words rush out of his mouth she doesn’t have time to respond before he kisses her. Then the only answer to give is kissing him back, holding on tight to his hands, speaking her own worry through their kiss.

Because he’s right that they might die. So many times during the life of Vox Machina they have come close to losing someone, and now so very soon after almost losing Vex’ahlia they’re charging towards a dragon that may be the end of all of them. 

It’s no wonder he’s kissing her like it’s their last chance because it very well might be, and it makes her kiss him hard in return, makes her open mouth to him, and taste him so she can remember exactly this in case of the worst. 

Vax, dead and dying, beautiful and gone. She can see a flash of it in her head. She’s imagined it before. If he is stolen from her tomorrow this moment won’t be enough, but it would be something. Her fingers twine with his, and she kisses him hard, eyes scrunched tight, refusing and trying not to dwell on the fear. 

The fear is so hard to let go. It clenches her heart tight and threatens tears. She keeps on kissing him though. Kisses until breath is gone and she has to gasp for more. His hands move to her face, stroking her cheeks, her jawline, down to neck and shoulders. The angle runs a little awkward as they half lie down, trying not to disturb anyone else, but no one’s too close, it should be fine. She presses in towards him, not wanting this to end.

There’s so much she hasn’t told him. So much she wants. Keyleth tries to pour some of it into the kiss, but this is still all new to her. It feels right though, kissing him, being near him. She holds him close, and maybe she’s no expert at saying anything through a kiss, but she thinks she understand what Vax means. 

He’s scared too. He wants her. He loves her. He wants this moment too, something to have and hold onto in case of the worst. They’re in sync, something they haven’t quite been of late. It feels good. 

“Goodnight,” he finally whispers as they break apart, and he starts to let go. Part of her wants to hold tight to him, and part knows they need to sleep, knows she’s tired and that she can’t hide forever in the taste of him when there’s a dragon to fight in not so many hours.

“Did you use your tongues?”

Vex’s voice is a jolt to both of them, Vax’s hand still on her shoulder, and he grips her a littler tighter as he startles. They stare at each other before ducking heads, and Keyleth can’t help a small nervous laugh which she hears echoing from Vax. They’ve been caught. They’ve been caught, and she wouldn’t trade the kiss for anything. 

They exchange glances one last time, and Vax squeezes her hand before getting up to sneak back to his own bedroll. As Keyleth rolls onto her back the breath that escapes her is shaky with awe. She stares up at the sky and breathes in deep, eyes slowly closing, hoping that tomorrow night there will be one more dead dragon, and one more kiss.


End file.
